Mormon Jesus
'''The Mormon Jesus 'is a character from the anti-Mormon cartoon, ''The God Makers. He appears as a minor antagonist in Leet Fighters, but later returns in a much larger role as the main antagonist of the PITy story in Frollo Finally Does It. History' ''Leet Fighters The Mormon Jesus debuts in the episode "Mojado Mexican". After T. Hawk crosses the border between Mexico and the United States, Mormon Jesus enters his ship and engages him in battle, firing spirit people from his ship. T. Hawk eventually defeats him by knocking his ship with a massive burrito filled with spirit people, causing it to spin out of control and crash into the Leet Fighters's apartment. T. Hawk then cleans up the wreckage, but Mormon Jesus survived the crash and escaped. The Frollo Show Frollo Finally Does It Part 3 - The PITy Story The Mormon Jesus is the primary villain in the PITy crew's story. As Irene, Best Hercules, Silver the Hedgehog, Bleemo, Anakaris, Demitri Maximoff, and Morrigan Aensland explore the deserted streets of Paris, they come across his ship in the sky. He captures Demitri and Morrigan with a magnetically-controlled bucket of KFC, taking them prisoner along with other people he captured earlier, and then he tries to kill the others with a missile launcher. Bleemo's interference causes him to retreat to Frollo's House. When Irene, Best Hercules, Silver, Anakaris, and Bleemo enter the palace, they see that Mormon Jesus has vandalized Frollo's game room and turned it into a laboratory for his experiments. They then witness a monologue explaining that The Mormon Jesus established the border patrol (seen in Leet Fighters 7) as an excuse to shoot Indians and Mexicans. He then discovered Wilford parasites and learned about Wilford Brimley's ascension through analysing them, leading to his plan to infect survivors with them, rendering them servile for his plan to become a god. Bleemo tries to attack Mormon Jesus, who defeats him with ease. After some planning, Irene and the crew attack to no avail, but Silver releases the prisoners and foils his plans. The first prisoner to escape is Reggie Fils-Aime, who pummels him with rapid-fire punches before sending him to Aya Drevis, who tries to attack him with her chainsaw. He is then under attack by Mako Mankanshoku transforming into a Xenomorph, but she calls off the attack when her pal Shaquille O'Neal wants to attack him as well (though his attack ends up a failure). All of his test subjects then stampede through him, followed by T. Hawk tying him up with a burrito shell, and finally Irene and Anakaris shoving him inside a containment cell. At the end of the episode, however, it's revealed that he escaped yet again. Part 5 - Last Story The Mormon Jesus disguised himself as Frollo, giving him an opportunity to get close to Bleemo and execute the being with targeted sabotage. He then returned to what was now his upper laboratory in Frollo's house, where he was analysing foreign and exotic samples, such as Garbage Guy's garbage and Ronald McDonald's cosmic aura. It appears these samples were retrieved for him by Yzma via drone. He sent this drone back to her to collect more while he continued his experiments. The same drone would be later seen exiting out of the portal Perfect Wilford Brimley came from, after he absorbed Madotsuki's despair. How the drone entered, if the drone attempted to inject or extract something with Wilford, or when the drone entered is seemingly uncertain. The Mormon Jesus next appeared in limbo, somehow having exited the universe and rescued Fegelein and Mephiles, who swore allegiance to him in gratitude. The Mormon Jesus then started proudly expositing his grand plan to vassalise and raid other universes. He was interrupted at the end of a boast by Ronald McDonald, who remarked that he liked what The Mormon Jesus was planning. The Mormon Jesus was sucked into a Universo 64 cartridge along with Fegelein and Mephiles. Personality Not much is known about The Mormon Jesus' personality, except that his ambition is to become a god that lesser beings tremble before. He pursues this goal with cunning callousness, though it seems he is not above giving some regard to those who cooperate with him or serve him. The Mormon Jesus is silent with a grin constantly on his face despite whatever situation he is in. He has a narrator who talks for him. It appears that he is a racist who uses border patrolling as an excuse to shoot people of color. He also wants to become a god, and is shown as being very ruthless in this pursuit, as he will not hesitate to conduct horrific experiments on innocent people if he thinks it might get him closer to his goal. Powers and Abilities The Mormon Jesus pilots a ship to fight any Mexicans that cross the border. This ship can fly incredibly fast and can lock onto enemies. The ship also fires a bunch of spirit people as ammo. These people can impale other humans as seen with Konata. Mormon Jesus' ship can also rapid fire dozens of spirit people at once. He pilots a second ship as seen in Frollo Finally Does It. It comes equipped with a giant magnet and a missile launcher hidden at the bottom of the ship, but its new defining feature is a hacking system, which allows him to trespass through Frollo's House. When in hand to hand combat, Mormon Jesus wields a cross-guard lightsaber that resembles Kylo Ren's lightsaber from Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Mormon Jesus can also "unleash his wrath" and create balls of energy with Mormon God's face on it. Perhaps his most potent weapon is Mormon Teaching, which he uses to analyse things for science and to obtain information that would otherwise be impossible to access. This culminated in his finding a way to exit the universe, leading him to Fegelein and Mephiles, who were trapped in limbo. Mormon Jesus is somehow able to perfectly disguise himself as other people, even replicating their voices, as seen when he kills Bleemo by disguising as Frollo. Appearance Mormon Jesus is a poorly drawn Jesus with typical Jesus designs such as a beard, long hair, white robes, and a blue sash. Relationships T. Hawk Mormon Jesus is an enemy of T. Hawk due to being in charge of protecting the border. When T. Hawk flies over it Mormon Jesus and him engage in a fierce battle. In the end T. Hawk causes Mormon Jesus to crash into the Leet Fighter's apartment and T. Hawk cleans up the wreckage. Mormon Jesus survived the crash and escaped, later enslaving T. Hawk until he was saved by the PITy crew. Trivia * Ironically, while the cartoon Mormon Jesus is from, The God Makers, is nicknamed "Banned Mormon Cartoon", it was actually against Mormonism. Category:Leet Fighters Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Israeli Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters with adaptational powers Category:Scientists